The Destroyer
by SuperNova45
Summary: The Destroyer shall fight and change, He will be found in the Alaska range, Love or hate he will wonder, If not one he shall go under...
1. Chapter 1

_**?'s Pov**_

Life is both beautiful and ugly. It is said that without love, there is no joy. And at first I believed it, but now after countless eons I want it. No one knows of my existence, and I want to keep it that way, but I am getting lonely.

I am the Destroyer, the Primordial Lord of Death, Destruction, Life, Time, Space, and Everything negative that ever existence. Unlike Chaos who gets all of the positive stuff. I kind of created her, in turn creating the universe. I am everything negative and very little positive.

I forgot happiness over the eons. I am the beginning and the end, though I prefer my 18 year old form. I didn't name myself though, a mortal kid did. I always wanted a child. Not a created one like Chaos, though I love her but I can't show myself to her. I need to find the one I was destined to love.

I need to go to Earth again and look for a women who can bring the hate out of me and let me love. I forgot what that feeling felt like, I only felt a little when I created Chaos. I consider Chaos a daughter not anything more. I want to find true love, not created love.

I will go to Earth and search through everyone. The mortals, demigods, demi-titans, Titans, Gods bot major and minor, and the Olympians. I am going to start from the strongest to the weakest. I flashed to Earth and I have no idea where I landed...

* * *

_**Artemis's**** Pov**__(Before the hunt was made)_

I am the goddess of the hunt but I don't even have a hunt. I am also the goddess of maidens. I got it, I will make a group of immortal girls that are virgins. They will learn how to hunt and we will hunt animals and monsters. I will also stay a maiden just to make sure the girls think it is fair.

I was currently in my the Olympus Garden in which everyone left after seeing me. I had tears in my eyes thinking about it. No one wants to be around me not even the council. They all make excuses whenever I go to them. I was crying and was oblivious to everything happening and I didn't see the two figures approaching.

"What do we have here? The weak goddess of the forest and moon. No one cares about forests of the moon. The moon is ugly." The figures said more but I wasn't listening. I looked up to see Aphrodite and Ares looking at me with hate. I don't know why everyone hates me? I didn't do anything.

I said,"Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you." Aphrodite glared angrily at me and said,"You've been a virgin for to long. Me and Ares are going to make sure you can't make that hunt you think of all the time. You have to be a maiden to make it, but you wont be any longer. It's a insult to me when people avoid my domain. "

Ares then came coming closer and scooped my breast, but that was all he did when a figure landed on top of him. The figure kept cussing and saying how he should of focused on where he was going first. It was a teenage boy, about 18, with a hood on. He looked creepy but cool in a way. He looked at me and then at them. His eyes glowed golden for a minute as he stared at Aphrodite and Ares who got up. Both of the gods had weapons in their hand and suddenly they went limp and floated, but then went back to normal.

I was still sitting here scared of what could happen. Is he a threat or a ally? I would tell the council but they wouldn't believe me. Suddenly the figure turns to me and says,"Are you alright? What did they do to you?" He came closer and he looked at me as if telling me to speak up. Suddenly Ares ran at him when the figures back was turned. I was about to yell watch out but what I saw confused me. Ares seemed to be moving in very slow slow motion.

"Are you Kronos?' I asked kind of scarred. He looked at me and then shook his head saying no. He removed Ares from his time warp. A scythe appeared in the man's hand. He deflected Ares's sword with a simple swipe and then he grabbed the God's weapon, all of us gasped except for the man. No one can touch a God's godly weapon besides the owner, not even other gods.

He took ares broadsword and snapped it in have right in front of us. That is impossible, that was Olympic Silver. It is indestructible, guaranteed by Lady Styx. "As punishment for trying to rape a maiden, Ares. You Aphrodite shall not be allowed to wear any make up for a month or sleep with one for a month. Which one?" The man growled in anger.

"No men for a month..." Aphrodite croaked in fear. I asked him with bravery,"Who are you? What are your powers?" I kept going and he sighed, "I have no name. I was called The Destroyer by my foes and I don't have any friends. My powers is what I can't tell you."

"Perseus..." I said and he looked at me confused. "Perseus?"He replied confused. "Perseus means _Destroyer _in Greek." I explained and he smiled for a moment.

"Take of your hood coward." Ares said weakly still crying about his weapon. The man took of his hood and we all gasped. He had pure black hair that was so dark it looked white. He was handsome, even I would admit it. His eyes shocked us all. They were pure white with black and red on the edges. His eyes contained sorrow, anger, hate, and no love or joy. I wanted to cry staring into them.

"You two shall forget your ways and will treat this fine young lady with respect from now on. Understood?" Perseus said. Suddenly the two gods glazed over before flashing away. He turned to me and said,"Thank you for the name. I never thought of a name, but I like the name I have been given. I heard you want to create a group of immortal hunters. You should let anyone in. Mortal, demigod, demi-titan."

"Demi-titan? Why would I do that. Titans are our enemy." I said confused and shocked he would want that. He shrugged and said,"You'll understand soon enough. Some titans are good, like your mother, Leto."I actually agreed with him but then thought no one else would share my views. Usually males always do stuff to get more stuff. How come he hasn't taken advantage of me yet?

"What do you want in return for saving me?" I asked hoping he doesn't try to take advantage of me. He is stronger then me for sure. To my surprise he laughed. When he laughed or smiled, it was as if the universe got brighter. It was as if the universe responds to him. The only one that strong is Chaos. But Chaos is a female.

"My only request is the suggestion I said before. Not all Titans are evil, if anything make them swear to Olympus. Demigods or Demi-titans don't get to choose if their born. Also, if any females are treated bad make sure that you punish those responsible. I need to leave but I'll see you later. I am gonna give you a present to remember me by, if you don't mind." Perseus said and I agreed with what he said, but I didn't understand the present.

There was a flash of silver and my bow was in his hand. He observed it and said,"This is nice. Olympic Silver, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and mortal metal. I will add the strongest metal of all into it, if you don't mind." He snapped his fingers and there was a bright light making me have to look away. When the light died down in front of me was the most beautiful weapon ever. It is impossible to describe, that's how good it is.

"The bow's power has increased by 50% of it's power making you stronger in return. Don't tell Zeus because he'll see it as a threat. I also offer you my protection if you want it." He said and I was kind of offended. He noticed and said,"Sorry, I mean if something like this happens and you can't defend yourself." He shoot a blast of silver light into my arm. A tattoo appeared, and it looked pretty cool. I looked at him confused, and he said,"If your are in trouble, that tattoo will appear. Hit it and I will help you in any way. Also, you can use it as a weapon, armor, chariot, etc storage. You can keep track of your hunters and a lot of other cool stuff. You are the first to receive this so I have no idea what it can do."

I ran up to hug him and he seemed shocked. It was if he never was shone any affection. I pulled away from the hug with tears in my eyes. "That was the first true present I ever received. Thank you." I said with honesty. "Come on, don't cry. Your the great goddess of the soon to be made hunt, you can't be crying on a male's shoulder." He said nervously.

"Don't you er have a family? You seen awkward around anyone who shows affection." I said. It sounded like a weird question but he understood. "I need to leave. Sorry, I cant answer every question you have. Thank you for all that you have done." He said and before he could leave I grabbed his hand and asked him,"At least tell me who you are in general."

He looked at me as if debating whether he should tell me or not. "It is easier if I show you instead. I thought Athena was the one who wanted answers." He said with a sigh. He tapped my forehead and disappeared saying,"See you later..."

I was instantly transported to his memory he gave me. I was in a space of nothing. There was a boy, really young walking around and playing with stuff he created. He aged over a few years and then created a girl. I assumed the girl is Chaos, because that's what the boy said. I saw as he disappeared into the shadows and let Chaos create the universe. I saw how the universe was about to collapse and the boy saved it. I have no idea why Perseus is letting me see this.

Then the man came towards me and said,"Milady, please keep this information to yourself. I don't want to be discovered yet. I am Perseus the Destroyer, the true creator of all. Chaos can keep her title, and also I consider her my daughter nothing more, just for your information. You need to return to Earth. After starting your hunt, go to the Garden of Hesperides. You'll understand later." He waved his hand I was back in Earth and saw that nothing had changed.

Strange. Perseus is the most powerful being in the universe, but stays in the body of a teenager and doesn't abuse his power. Maybe he his the one true good male. I need to start recruiting! I am going to go to the garden after recruiting a few hunters.

I hope I see Perseus again. I don't know why but I want to see him again. He defies all the boundaries I set for males. I slapped myself thinking about my oath I have too make. I headed to the Throne to make the Oath...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perseus Pov**_

Unknown to Artemis I watched her after giving her my protection. I don't know why I gave it to her but it just felt right. I would admit it, she is very beautiful. Artemis is way more beautiful than Aphrodite to me. Aphrodite's beauty is fake, but Artemis's is natural. I wondered if she is the one I'm supposed to fall in love with.

The oath she is going to make requires her to be a maiden. I don't think it will be her, but a feel a weird feeling in my stomach when I think about her. Love? Maybe. I watched as she flashed into the throne room. Zeus was there and no one else.

"Daughter. I suppose you are here for your Oath. Repeat after me. 'I Artemis, Olympian Goddess of the Moon, Forests, Virginity, Childbirth, etc., swear to not break my virginity. In return I get to create the Hunters of Artemis.'

Artemis repeated what he said and she was enveloped in a bright silver light and then the Fates came and said,"All Hail Artemis, Olympian Goddess of the Moon, Forests, Virginity, Childbirth, and the Hunt!" I swear the Fates love being dramatic.

Artemis said thank you and then flashed off probably to find people for her hunt. Then Zeus flashed out and the Fates looked straight at me for a second, but then flashed away. I was in the throne room but was invisible. I started walking but stubbed my toe on one of the thrones and yelled out in pain. Yes I am the strongest being ever, but my toe fucking hurts.

I just flashed away to my home somewhere in a galaxy far, far away. I decided that I will look into the future and see what the future holds for Artemis. For some reason, I can't forget her. Maybe it's because of the crush that's forming. As if she would ever like me. She is a maiden, but still I will protect her.

I looked into the future and saw Gods fighting Titans, Giants, and even a Primordial. I know they wont survive without me. I need to help, but I can't do it directly. Maybe I can send my self there in mortal form. I will forget my memories until I turn 18, and then I'll get some of my powers back by 18 years old so I can fight the primordial.

I am going to go in as a son of Poseidon that's going to be born in about 2000 years. In the mean time I should keep track of a certain Moon Goddess...

_**Artemis's**__**Pov**_

Things have been going great! I have recruited about 35 hunters already. All of them are Greek because I don't like Roman hunters. I wondered what Perseus meant about going to the Garden of Hesperides. I flashed there and used my godly powers to stay hidden. I saw the bastard Hercules doing his labors, but then saw a one of the Hesperides crying. I went up to her and asked her why she was crying. She didn't look up but said,"Hercules... I helped him.. and he left me taking my greatest possession. Anaklusmos, the sword I made embedded with the power of the sea. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I'll be an outcast, my immortality, family, and home..." She broke into another round of sobs.

I decided to offer a spot in my hunters. "Would you like to join my hunters? We will give you a home, a family, and partial immortality. The only thing is to swear of the company of men and your virginity." She finally looked up and she saw my face and tried to bow but I stopped her. "I hate it when maidens bow to me." I said honestly.

She nodded and said yes, and she took the oath. "I, Zoe Nightshade daughter of Atlas, swear to Lady Artemis to stay a virgin for ass long as I stay in the hunt. I swear of the company of men.

"Okay Zoe let's go met your sisters. Also, here is your bow and arrow and hunting knifes."I said and handed her the weapons. I snapped my fingers and made a hunters outfit appear on her. I flashed her to the hunters and flashed to my palace's bedroom to find Perseus on my bed. He was drinking some nectar and laying down.

I would never admit it but I yelled in surprise and he started laughing. I decided to use my bow and shoot him in the crotch. I aimed and shot but time slowed down and he grabbed it and but it back in my hands. "I suppose you got the Hesperide I told you about. If you want I can help you find new hunters." He said laughing.

"I don't need a man's help." I said with dignity. He started laughing again and I asked him what was so funny. "It's just that you called me a man not a male or boy." He said and I blushed. I then felt a disturbance in the hunter's camp. It was Zeus and Apollo trying the rape my hunters. I know I can't stop them so I looked at Perseus for help but was shocked at what I saw.

He was radiating so much power it would power Olympus forever. "Where is the hunter's camp? Zeus has raped 2 of your hunters and Apollo has raped 4. We need to go now or they wont stop." He grabbed my hand and a vortex appeared in front of us. I blushed when he grabbed my hand because it fit perfectly in my hand. He went into the vortex and Time stopped for all except me and Perseus. He growled at the sight. I told him to come down or he'd blow up the place.

He calmed at my words but was still angry. "Milady their punishment is yours to decide. The hunters that had their virginity taken can have it restored. I also know there is a traitor among the hunters. I wont say who but it is a daughter of Apollo. She told Zeus and her father of their place and let her sisters suffer. She will also get the punishment you say."

I was shocked at how much he cared but I was mad at how this happened behind my back. He summoned a scythe that was really scary. The scythe he wielded then turned blood-red into different one. He saw me staring at the weapon and said,"This is the Blood Dragon Scythe, created from the first and last dragon. Blood makes it stronger and Ichor will do well too. I wont kill but I'll teach them a lesson on raping maidens." **  
**

I went to check on my hunters after he released the time spell. I was about to go when I heard screaming come from to figures. Apollo and Zeus were being tortured. I couldn't care less. I wish he could kill them but that would cause problems. I found the daughter of Apollos. I only had 3 so that makes it easier.

I went to the memories of Diana, Drew, and Tracy. I saw that it was Drew and I grabbed her by the collar of the hunting outfit. I flashed away to my palace the place I teach hunters that betray me a lesson. I want to kill her and I noticed how much power I was emitting. I was about to go into my divine form to burn her to crisp before Perseus came. To my surprise someone touched my shoulder.

"Artemis let me deal with her." He said calmly but I didn't move. He sighed,"Do you trust me?" I was kinda shocked but nodded slowly. He is stronger than me but doesn't force me to hand her over. I nodded a little surprised that I trusted someone I barely knew. He just looked at Drew and his eyes became golden for a minute. Drew's eyes seem to glaze over. He looked at me and shook his head and telling me she did it on her free will.

I drew my hunting knife that I use for situations where my hunters betray me. Also used for cutting male genitals. Drew was silent the while time but then she looked at me and said,"Puny goddess, the lord of time will rise and end the era of the gods. He will enslave you stupid gods and throw you in Tartarus." Perseus snapped her neck in pity knowing I have a hard time killing my own hunters.

_**Perseus's**_** _Pov_**

I decided to try to cheer up Artemis. "You know I made sure Zeus and Apollo can't have sex for about 2 years. I also taught them a lesson, *cough* cutting *cough* private part." After I said that Artemis laughed and that was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I wanted to record it and listen to it forever. I spaced out and I felt someone slap me. I grabbed my cheek and started massaging it, while glaring at Artemis.

"What? You were looking at me for like 5 minutes." She said and I blushed. It only felt like five seconds. I spaced out again and she said,"Did I grow another head or what? Stop looking at me like that!" She was practically yelling making her look cute. She pouted and punched me playfully. Damn the fates! Off all the people to fall for it has to be an eternal maiden.

I teleported us to a cliff somewhere in the world. It has a great view of the sea and moon. She leaned on my shoulder and had her rested on me. I didn't mind but I was nervous. I wanted to just kiss her and confess but I knew it was to early. "I have to go my duties." She said and was sad that she had to leave. I stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up but I messed up and we both fell back.

She was on top of me and was inches away from my face. I could literally feel the heat coming out of our faces. I felt her breath against mine and her even breathing on my chest. I was about to apologize and get up but she started leaning in and so did I. I couldn't control my body as I felt her soft warm lips against mine. Her lips tasted like cinnamon and were sweet. It was a gentle kiss but then it soon turned into a make-out session. I grabbed her hair and she grabbed a fist full of my shirt.

She teleported us to her bedroom and we made out for like another hour pouring all our love into it. Once we were done she just layed in my arms and fell asleep. I don't need sleep as I am a Primordial Lord. Primordials need to sleep once in a while but I am a Primordial Lord. The difference is I am the Lord of Primordials and the strongest. No one but Artemis knows of my existence. I played with Artemis hair and tried to sleep.

I wish it could be this peaceful but war is inevitable. All I know is I'll protect the one in my arm as best as I can. No one will be able to hurt her if she is in my protection. Same goes for her friends and family that she likes. I gave her one last kiss before I fell asleep...


End file.
